Yandere Marinette
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette goes to a new school. She meets this guy named Adrien and instantly falls for him but Marinette gets jealous when any girl talks to him so she decides to kill any girl that goes near her senpai. (Please forgive me for the horrible story)
1. Chapter 1

**Yandere Marinette**

Chapter 1

It's my first day of school. I'm so nervous. I have moved a lot, so I don't usually make friends I hope this year is different.

I get ready for school. Then I walk to school. I walk into the class room looking shy.

"class quiet please this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng she is new so please be welcoming." I go sit down and hear people talking about me. I look down feeling shy. The girl sitting next to me looks at me.

"I'm Alya." I look at the girl.

"I'm Marinettte." I smile.

"I hope we can become friends" Alya smiles. I nod

"same here."

Lunch time. Alya and I were looking for somewhere to sit when this blond girl walks over to us and pushes me over. The girl laughs. "welcome to my school loser." The girl walks off. A guy runs over and helps me up.

"are you ok?" The boy says to me. I look at the boy and my heart skips a beat. I nod since no words were coming out of my mouth. He smiles. "I'm Adrien by the way" Alya looks at me and Alya laughs.

"this is Marinette."

"well I hope to see you around Marinette." He walks off. Alya looks at me.

"is someone crushing?"

"what no." I look down and blush.

After school. I walk out the school and sees Adrien. I smile softly then I see a girl walk up to Adrien. She kisses him. My heart drops. I think to myself _of course he has a girlfriend._ Then I hear another voice in my head say _he won't have a girlfriend if she is dead._ I smile thinking _that's a good idea_. I _'m going to kill that girl_. The girl and Adrien walk separate ways and I decide to follow the girl. I tap the girl's shoulder. The girl turns around. I pretend to cry. "please help, my sister passed out I don't know what to do"

"oh no, where is she?" The girl looks at me worried

"please follow me" I run off into an alley. The girl follows. We both were in the alley and the girl asks

"where is your sister?" I smirk and stab the girl.

"no one can like my senpai, he will be mine." I laugh. The girl lays there bleeding out then she dies. I look around. "now to get rid of the evidence." I clean off my finger prints and the blood off the knife then I keep the rag wrapped around the knife as I put it into the girls hand making sure her finger prints were on it now. I shove the rag in my bag. "I'm just lucky I got no blood on my clothes." I smile and go home feeling good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting in class the next day and I over hear Adrien and Nino's conversation.

"I don't know where she is, I am worried." Adrien sighs.

"don't worry dude maybe she got sick or something" Nino smiles softly reassuring Adrien. Chloe walks into the class room.

"guys did you hear? They found a dead body near the school." Chloe shows the news footage. Adrien sees who it is. He starts crying and runs off. "what's his issue?"

"he knew her." Nino sighs. I pretend to be sad.

"poor Adrien" I sigh. Alya looks at me.

"you should see if his ok." I nod and go after him.

I follow Adrien. I see him sitting down. I sit next to him. He looks at me and I smile softly. I think _gosh his so perfect and cute and ugh I don't know if I can speak this is such a bad idea._

"you're Marinette right?" I nod

"I came to see if you're alright." Adrien begins to tear up again.

"that girl on the news… she was my gf…" I hug Adrien and he hugs back.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Adrien smiles softly at me.

"thank you Marinette you're such a great friend" I smile back. "just may take a while to get over." He wipes his tears away.

"I'm here for you"

After School.

I go home. I go to my room and begin to do my homework. Tikki flies at me. "What is wrong with you Marinette?!"

"nothing is Tikki I just want him to be mine." I smile. I hear screaming nearby. "oooo my first time being Ladybug in Paris." I smile "spots on" Transforms and goes to the screaming sounds. I land on a roof and I see a black cat. I walk over and tap his shoulder. He turns around quick.

"who are you?"

"I'm Ladybug your partner." I smile.

"well I was told I'm getting a partner, but I didn't know she was going to be beautiful." He kisses my hand. I roll my eyes. "I'm Chat Noir."

"shall we get to work?" Ladybug giggles.

After the fight. "you're really good at fighting m'lady" He smirks.

"yea, I know" I laugh softly "well until next time Chat, bug out" I use my yo-yo to swing away. Chat watches me leave and he smiles.

"whoever she is, I love that girl." He goes home.

I get home and detransform. "so what do you think of your new partner?" Tikki askes me.

"Chat is… Chat." I laugh. "He is an ok guy, but he is no Adrien Agreste." I sigh and start thinking about him.

"you're insane about Adrien" Tikki laughs.

"no I'm not" I blush. Tikki rolls her eyes then points at my wall. My wall is covered in pics of Adrien then Tikki flies over to my bed and shows me the pic under my pillow. "ok, ok" I giggle


	3. Chapter 3 (The End)

Chapter 3

All day I stalked Adrien around the school. I felt way to nervous to talk to him. Adrien walks over to me. I look down feeling sick in the stomach. "Hey Marinette" Adrien smiles softly. I look up at him and I see that he is smiling. His smile lights up the world. "are you ok? Your face looks really pale." I smile and nod.

"I…fine uh me fine I mean I am fine" I blush feeling embarrassed. Adrien laughs.

"you're a funny girl Marinette. See you later." He walks off. I sigh watching him leave.

I sit in class staring at Adrien when I see Chloe walk over to him. "Hey adrikins" She kisses Adrien's cheek. Adrien sighs and looks at Chloe.

"hey Chloe." They begin talking. I watch them and I start feeling angry inside then that voice came back. _How dare that Chloe girl talk to my Adrien you should kill her._ I smile softly.

After school. I follow Chloe around the school. For some reason she wasn't leaving the school. I watch Chloe sneak into the principal's office. I snoop to see what she was doing. I gasp as I see her having a fling with the principal. I think to myself _so that is why that dumb bitch gets straight A's._ I smirk and take a couple pics then I leave. I go home, and look through the photos. Tikki flies up to me.

"Marinette please don't do something you will regret." I roll my eyes.

"I won't regret sending this to everyone getting the principal in jail and giving Chloe a bad name." I smile and send the photos to the whole school. "done" Then I hear something in the distance it sounded like screaming. "spots on" I transform and go to investigate. Someone was getting robbed. "stop there Mr" The man starts fighting me. I grab the knife the robber was holding and stabbed him many times. The civilian ran out of fear. I kept stabbing the man. He was so dead, but I just kept stabbing then I feel someone pull me off the guy. I look up to see Chat Noir staring at me in shock.

"Ladybug… what happened?" He looks at the dead body. "you killed him… we are the good guys… why?" I shrug.

"I guess I'm just blood hungry." Chat walks up to me. I look at him then he smirks.

"well I find it sexy" I smirk back then he kisses me. We were in such a moment that we ended up having sex in an alley way.

"Chat Noir… you are fucking amazing." I turn to look at him but I see Adrien instead. "omg Adrien you are Chat Noir?" Adrien looks at me.

"damn my transformation must have worn off." I smile.

"I'm glad it's you because I'm in love with you." I kiss him then detransforms.

"Mari? But you are so innocent at school how can you be a sexy psycho bitch."

"guess you don't know everyone well." I smirk.

Time goes by and Marinette and Adrien are bf and gf. Chat Noir and Ladybug go around killing people then make out after. Life was great.

 **~please forgive me for this awful story haha omg I don't know why I wrote this please don't send 1000 reviews saying how crap this is because I know it sucks and it's over the top I just love these stories ok I like stories with a lot of murder because I'm evil wuhahahaha  
Bug out :)~**


End file.
